Go
by KaoruB
Summary: Las diferencias son frecuentes en el tablero de la guerra... Quatre/Wufei/Trowa/Duo/Heero.


**_Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshiyuki Tomino/ Gundam Wing es una producción de Sunrise._  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Gundam Wing es hasta ahora la única serie AC que he seguido, la que sí recorrí en su totalidad es la saga de Gundam UC, cuyo fandom en español es prácticamente inexistente. Una pena..._

_A continuación encontrarán un retrato muy sencillo de los cinco jóvenes protagonistas de esta serie. El título alude tanto al juego de mesa conocido como "go" (de ahí las piedras negras y las piedras blancas mencionadas), como al significado de "cinco", el número en japonés._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias por leer n.n_

* * *

**Go**

* * *

Jugar a la guerra no es un acontecimiento trivial. Requiere ciertos sacrificios, ciertas renuncias. Por ejemplo, la propia infancia. O la primera juventud de un disonante grupo de cinco muchachos.

El problema siempre fue saber quiénes son las piedras blancas y quiénes las piedras negras. De todas formas el soldado simplemente sigue órdenes, sean del color que sean. Estar en un bando o en el otro depende de las ocurrencias del destino.

Asimismo, se debe conocer a ciencia cierta la razón para confrontar. A Quatre esta inquietud lo asaltaba con frecuencia.

-Si tan sólo estuviese seguro del sentido de esta batalla… Si supiera, si tuviera la certeza, tal vez utilizaría mi Gundam con mayor convicción. Pero dudo, dudo todo el tiempo. Quisiera que esto se acabe.

La duda era difícil de entender para Wufei.

-Para pelear lo único que necesitas es orgullo. Si tienes orgullo, desecha las dudas.

Su compañero lo miró con consternación.

-Lo siento. Con el orgullo no me alcanza.

Tener una misión en común no garantizaba que estos jóvenes se entendieran entre sí. Y este hecho irremediable constituye otro ejemplo de cómo la guerra profundiza los desacuerdos que, en un principio, pretendía "zanjar".

Además, cada uno de ellos se había criado en colonias diferentes, distantes. La particular historia que cada piloto cargaba sobre sus hombros también los definía. Las experiencias individuales son intransferibles, por lo que el deber de cumplir era lo único que los acercaba.

Trowa lo tenía bien claro.

-Con orgullo o sin orgullo, con dudas o sin dudas, debemos ser capaces de completar nuestra misión. No hemos venido a este planeta para hacer amigos.

El prolongado silencio que siguió a tal afirmación sugería, una vez más, una inconexa mezcla de pareceres. Quizás uno lo lamentó, quizás otro lo dio por sentado, quizás un tercero suspiró con resignación. Tal vez a algunos semejante apreciación les resultó insustancial.

-Ustedes nunca saben cómo divertirse.

Duo siempre lo intentaba. Sin importar las circunstancias que los hubiesen reunido, sin importar si eran las piedras blancas o las negras, él estaba dispuesto a apostar por la posibilidad de ese tipo de relación. Y no se rendía.

-Tú nunca escuchas.

Trowa era inflexible. El _shinigami_, sin embargo, retrucó:

-Te escuché. Lo que no quiero es deprimirme contigo.

Entre ellos intercambiaron miradas recelosas y mohínes adustos. ¿Blancas o negras? ¿Amigos o socios accidentales? ¿Siquiera estaban del mismo lado?

Jugar a la guerra implica estrategia. Ya se trate de cinco o de cincuenta mil soldados, lo lógico es que se planifiquen las líneas de acción trabajando en equipo. Pero estos chicos distaban mucho de serlo.

Dudas, orgullo, sentido del deber, diversión… ¿Cómo se renuncia a ser lo que se es? ¿De qué manera se sacrifica la propia conciencia cuando costó tanta desdicha poder formarla?

Y todo ocurre con el juego en marcha, mientras se es soldado, mientras se intenta integrar un mismo bando. Tal vez, en el fondo, no sea tan agradable jugar.

-Ya dejen de decir estupideces.

No era agradable jugar. Habían desechado la infancia, la primera juventud y una vida que podría haber sido normal. Jamás volverían a ser niños de nuevo, jamás volverían atrás. Ahora el juego se tornaba agresivo, vertiginoso, temible. Pero esas cosas a Heero no le interesaban.

-Yo sé qué hay que hacer, y lo haré cuando sea necesario. Ustedes hagan lo que les parezca.

Debían terminar lo que habían comenzado. Eran cinco jóvenes reunidos sobre un tablero fatídico. Quiénes son las blancas y quiénes son las negras en realidad no importa, porque los que confrontan son sólo eso, fuerzas opuestas entreverándose por alguna clase de razón.

Heero lo sabía y por eso estaba seguro de sí mismo. Sólo por una cuestión táctica conocía el lugar que los demás ocupaban, el sitio que cada cual defendía a su modo.

-¿Por qué peleamos? ¿Cuál es nuestra causa? –indagaría Quatre.

-¿Acaso no es medirse a uno mismo? –insistiría Wufei.

-¿No es cumplir con nuestro deber lo que nos ha reunido aquí? –asumiría Trowa.

-¿Por qué seremos _tan_ comprensivos y solidarios? ¿No es maravillosa nuestra _estrecha_ amistad? –se burlaría Duo.

El problema es cuando la piedra está rodeada, el problema es cuando ya no se cuenta con espacio para continuar moviéndose. La defensa radica en evitar cuanto sea posible esta instancia. Para su fortuna, Heero se movía rápido.

-Pueden actuar por su cuenta, yo iré por mi lado.

Era un soldado solitario. Mientras pudiera seguir moviéndose, nada más importaría. Y si por azares del destino quedase rodeado, sin espacio, su estrategia consistía en renunciar a él mismo.

Porque así es el juego de la guerra. Primero renunciar, luego entregarse. Primero entrenar, luego cumplir. Primero pelear, luego sobrevivir… si es que eso es posible. Los cinco jóvenes pilotos, pese a sus diferencias, lo comprendían y lo aceptaban.

Tal vez lo único que los unía fuese ese gigantesco y macabro tablero sobre el que se habían tenido que situar un día. O quizá los sacrificios y las historias que cargaban, o el conocimiento que cada uno tenía de sí mismo.

Pero cuando partieron, cada cual tomó una dirección diferente.

El tablero donde se juega a la guerra no es el mejor escenario para encontrarse.


End file.
